Affluence
by lilmofo04
Summary: JakePeyton- what happens when your world comes crashing down? Will you crash with it or reinvent yourself?
1. A Fresh Start

Affluence  
  
Chapter One  
  
Lucas and Brooke seem happy. They should be they have every right to be.  
  
The dark blond walked around thinking to herself, "But what about me? Do I have a right to be happy? Who the hell knows these days? Lately I've been walking around this place trying to avoid everything and everyone. But misery seems to always find me where ever I go."  
  
She sat at on the hood of her car that was parked in front of the outdoor basketball court. It made her think of Lucas. When Lucas won against Nathan, when he was cleaning the court, when he was shooting thinking he had lost his game. She then thought about what he did for her. The drawings that meant something to him, the drawings he submitted for her, the silent support he always gave her.  
  
She assumed people would be leaving the cafe sometime soon to shoot hoops at the park since basketball at school was canceled for the time being. She even saw Lucas walk up to Nathan and asked him as well as the rest of the basketball team to join him at the park.  
  
Both Haley and Brooke asked if she was going, and she couldn't say no.  
  
She was the first to leave, after she said thanks once more to Gavin Degraw for performing.  
  
"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be here all alone at night," a voice said walking up to her.  
  
She remembers him. She remembered his voice, the way he sang, the way it calmed Jenny, his daughter. She remembered the look in his eyes when she complimented his daughter. And after that moment, she realized she was thinking of him...and not Lucas.  
  
She smiled to herself and started blushing. She was daydreaming about him, which was strange. "I thought that the Mr. Jake Jagielski wouldn't talk to commoners after his amazing performance tonight."  
  
"Have I offended you with that chauvinistic comment?" he joked.  
  
She laughed. "Chauvinistic, is that even a word?"  
  
He put down the baby next to Peyton as he positioned himself to stand in front of her. "I'm not sure, but it holds the same meaning."  
  
She smiled at him; even his voice when he spoke held so much attraction to it. "I just thought I'd get some fresh air before everyone starts piling on the court."  
  
"Everyone, or Lucas and Brooke?" he asked knowingly.  
  
For once, she said to herself, it wasn't about Lucas or Brooke.  
  
"I'll admit that it's weird...but it's not about Lucas or Brooke anymore. I think this time, it's about me."  
  
Jake looked at her and couldn't help from smiling. "Good."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Maybe My Heart Belongs to You

I just got this REALLY nice reply from a fellow reader on ezboard.com. It was so nice, makes me feel like a good writer.  
  
Oh GET THIS, today; I go back to school because we had concert rehearsals. So I go there, wait forever for my song and for the choreography for my song and WHAT HAPPENS? The choreographers decided poms was more important than this big show that goes on stage in March. Not cool.  
  
Here we go...chapter 2. And for the record...the whole Brooke/Lucas pairing...not a big fan. But it's okay, because now I can ignore them, be happy for them, but root for Jake and Peyton (and of course Haley and Nathan). __________________________________________________________________________  
  
When Brooke came, Luke was there. And when Luke arrived, so did the rest of the guys.  
  
"I'll catch up with you later; you don't mind watching Jenny, do you?" Jake asked before he ran off to join the other guys.  
  
Peyton looked at him a little startled. A blush had crept up to her cheeks and she smiled at him. "No, I don't mind."  
  
"You keeping him company?" a familiar raspy voice sounded.  
  
Peyton closed her eyes for a second to calm herself down before responding. "He was keeping me company," she corrected.  
  
"Has best friend found a love interest?" Brooke pried.  
  
Peyton looked at Brooke...was she seriously that blind to everything?  
  
"Brooke, leave it alone. Jake and I are friends and whatever does happen between us...happens between us only."  
  
Peyton didn't intend on sounding rude to Brooke, it just sort of happened. It's not like she would notice much anyways.  
  
Peyton could tell that Brooke was about to ask another personal questions, but thankfully Haley came into the picture.  
  
"Hey," Haley greeted, happy that Nathan was back early from his trip wit his father.  
  
"Hey Haley," Peyton replied.  
  
"Tutor girl," Brooke said.  
  
Peyton and Haley looked at each other then giggled at the name.  
  
Peyton and Haley mostly talked, with Brooke giving her two cents from time to time.  
  
It was almost midnight when people started clearing the court and heading back home.  
  
And just their luck, Peyton and Jake were the last few to leave.  
  
Jake walked over to her after returning the ball back to Lucas. "Thanks for watching her."  
  
"It wasn't any problem, I like being around her, she makes everything seem alright," Peyton said, fidgeting her hands.  
  
Jake smiled, "she has that effect with people, I should know."  
  
"Hey, would you like a ride home? I could also help at watching her at home while you shower, assuming you want to get rid of the sweat and stench you now have," Peyton offered, trying to get more time to spend with him.  
  
"Is Peyton Sawyer rambling? I do believe this is a first," Jake joked.  
  
"Do you want a ride home or not?"  
  
Jake was about to refuse, but Nathan was his ride home and he figured that Nathan and Haley would want to spend more time alone together.  
  
"That's cool, but I have a condition."  
  
Peyton looked at him questioningly. "What?"  
  
"I drive, Lucas tells me you're one hell of a driver and while I don't mine, I don't think it's a great idea with Jenny."  
  
Peyton looked at him as if he was crazy then started laughing. She took the keys out of her leather jacket and handed them to Jake. "Yea, you go ahead and drive."  
  
Jake walked to the passenger side and opened the door to buckle in Jenny. He then held onto the door for Peyton to get in and when he saw that she started to put on her seatbelt, he shut the door and walked to the driver side. To them, it felt like they were the only ones at the court. She didn't care who was staring at her or Jake. All she knew was that for once since the past few weeks, she's felt happier.  
  
People were watching. Lucas and Haley to be more specific. Hailey saw the look in Luke's eyes and noticed the familiarity in his stare.  
  
Haley shook her heat at Lucas. "Yesterday you told me to give Brooke the benefit of the doubt."  
  
"And I still want you to," Luke said, not breaking his eyes away from Jake and Peyton.  
  
"And you also told me that you chose Brooke over Peyton."  
  
"I did, Haley."  
  
"Jake's also a good friend of yours."  
  
"He is, Haley."  
  
"Right, so that look of jealousy you have in your eyes is nothing at all?" Haley asked. "And before you bite my head off, I should remind you that I am your best friend and I know that look all too well. It's the same look you had for Peyton before Brooke got in the picture."  
  
"What's your point, Haley?" Lucas snapped.  
  
"I think it's you who lost again...not Peyton. But this time, Luke, leave her alone. Jake's obviously into her and she is attracted to him. That's gonna be something good, don't ruin her again. Stick with Brooke," Hailey said before she walked back to Nathan stating that she's ready to go.  
  
Lucas knew Haley was right, but he didn't think about it anymore when Brooke came up to him.  
  
"You ready to go, Boyfriend?" Brooke asked in a cheer-ish way.  
  
He snapped out of his thought and gave her a smile. "Yea, let's go."  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Peyton watched Jenny in Jake's room while Jake was showering. Jake had given Peyton a bottle of milk for Jenny then instructed Peyton to hold Jenny after she was done drinking.  
  
So now, Peyton had a burpee on her shoulder and a baby in her arms.  
  
She's gonna burp on me, she's gonna burp milk onto me...hopefully she'll have good aim like her dad and burp right onto the white piece of cloth on my shoulder.  
  
Her worries were interrupted when Jake came walking in his room without his shirt.  
  
She couldn't help but stare, and when she realized what she was doing, she quickly looked away and started to lightly pat Jenny's back.  
  
"How's she doing?" he asked.  
  
"She's good, I'm just waiting for her to burp," Peyton replied trying to avoid eye contact with him.  
  
"I can take her now, if you're tired."  
  
Peyton wanted to give up Jenny right there so she could run out of the house, get into her car and speed off before she could make an even worse fool out of herself.  
  
"Um...you might want to put on a shirt," she suggested.  
  
Jake shrugged. "There's no point really, she's gonna end up burping and sometimes it gets messy and I have to wash a new washed shirt. At least this way I can get a wet napkin and just wash it off my skin."  
  
"Right, smart, here you go, she's all yours."  
  
But just as Peyton was handing Jenny over, Jenny decided that it was the perfect moment to let out a little white, liquid-ish burp right onto Jake's chest.  
  
"Just my luck," Peyton muttered.  
  
~ 


	3. Maybe I was Blind To Him

**SHOPPING!!! Does it make sense that I dislike Abercrombie and Fitch but I LOVE Aeropostle???  
  
And I am DONE WITH EXAMS...and the best part about being a senior? Is that 2nd semester-seniors don't get 2 hour exams!! besides...I only have three classes anyway. 1st period I'm a student aid for the music department, and after 4th pd.   
  
Life as a senior is good...i'm going to live it up b/c once college starts...oh man, let's not think about it.  
  
I got accepted to HPU   
Do you KNOW what that stands for. LOL...it's far from home (I live on the East Coast)**  
  
  
Chapter 3: Maybe I Was Blind To Him  
  
  
"Good girl," Peyton joked, as she put Jenny back in her arms before gently placing her back in her crib.  
  


  
"I never realized how gross this is."  
  


  
"Shirt," Peyton summed up in one word. She went to go grab one of Jenny's plentiful collection of burpies (*I call them burpies, if you know them by something else...tell me*) then quickly looked through Jake's closet to find a shirt. She grabbed some dark grayish shirt, and then walked over to Jake.  
  


  
Without even thinking twice, she wiped off the white remains off of Jake's chest, and wiped off the trails that were on his abs. When she was done, she put the rag in a hamper where she saw other baby-related items. "Here's a shirt," she said handing him the piece of clothing. "Next time you'll know better."  
  


  
"Thanks, Peyton," he spoke in that dreamy, soft tone of his.  
  


  
"It wasn't that hard at picking a shirt. All I did..." she started, but he cut her off.  
  


  
"All you did was support me since the very minute you knew, congratulated me with what I've gain and not treating Jenny as some sort of sickness, and you took take care of the both of us today. I'm so used to being the parent that I've forgotten what it's like to be a teenager and be taken care of from time to time."  
  


  
"Jake...I...Just know I didn't do any of this out of pity or some sort of feeling of obligation. I did this because I wanted to," Peyton replied as she stepped closer to Jake.  
  


  
Jake smiled that slight, but not full on, smile that guys can do so dreamily. "I know," he said softer than before.  
  


  
Peyton knew she wanted to kiss him, and she had a feeling that he wanted to kiss her. The chemistry was there, and the feelings were true.  
  


  
But the timing was just wrong.  
  


  
Jake stepped back. "You better get going before it becomes really late."  
  


  
Peyton knew he was right, but she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. "You're right, I should."  
  


  
The two walked downstairs and Jake opened the front door for her.  
  


  
"Thanks again for tonight," he thanked her.  
  


  
"I had fun tonight, Jake. I had more fun than I have had in sometime. If you and Jenny need me at all, you know where to find me."  
  


  
And with that Peyton walked out.  
  


  
Jake walked back upstairs toward his daughter's crib. Jenny was already sleeping, but he couldn't help but adore his daughter and think of Peyton at the same time. "She's one hell of a woman," he said before kissing his daughter on the forehead.  
  


  
He walked to turn off the light then got comfy on his bed. Tonight's sleep was good for him, it didn't matter if Jenny would wake him up in a few hours because this time when the times get tough, he had Peyton's smile in his mind, and the gleam in her eyes when she would smile. And not just smile, but the smile that was for him.  
  


  
____________________________________________________________   
  
(Monday at school)   
  


  
Peyton saw that Haley wasn't walking with Nathan or Lucas, so she thought this was the perfect time to talk with her.  
  


  
She picked up her pace until she was next to Haley.  
  


  
"Hey, stranger," Haley greeted.  
  


  
"Hey, yourself, how was the rest of your weekend?" Peyton asked.  
  


  
"Good, Nathan came home early so we just spent some time at the docks."  
  


  
Peyton stopped walking and when she did Haley did as well. Peyton looked at Haley, looking for any signs of discomfort or secrets. "Is he good to you, Haley? Honestly?"  
  


  
Haley took a couple seconds before answering her. "There's a part of me that thinks that he'll just turn and start hating me and then our whole relationship will turn into this huge drama seen where all we do is fight, then make up, only to have fight after fight."  
  


  
"But...." Peyton trailed off knowing Haley was going to insert a "but" in there.  
  


  
"But he's seemed to change. A lot of people think that this was some overnight change, but I saw him change and it took a lot for him. He's good to me; he hasn't done anything the old Nathan would probably do. He's even trying to be better around Lucas for my sake, though I think that's just an excuse. Deep down, I know Nathan wants to get along with Lucas for his own sake."  
  


  
"So things are good?" Peyton asked, re-wording her original choice of words.  
  


  
Haley nodded. "Things are good. Things _would_ be great if a certain blond, curly-haired, cheerleader would pep up."  
  


  
Peyton her with a raised eyebrow. "Did you just say 'pep?'"  
  


  
"I think I just did, I think the world is slowly coming to an end. What I meant was, I just wish you'd find something to be happy about. I'm not saying you're depressed, but this whole Lucas love triangle thing needs to die. It sucks that he chose Brooke, but maybe it just means you deserve better. I mean Lucas is my best friend and all, but the guy can be a stupid jerk at times."  
  


  
"So you're telling me I need to find a boyfriend?" Peyton asked.  
  


  
"It wouldn't hurt," Haley thought about what she said, "Okay, maybe in some cases it would...but that's not the point. I'm not trying to encourage you to get a boyfriend...I'm just thinking that maybe you should stay away from what's making you so depressed and start being around something that makes you feel better about yourself."  
  


  
"I have," Peyton cut in quietly.  
  


  
But apparently Haley didn't hear. "Why not spend more time on art, or spend time with new people...do something."  
  


  
"I think I have found something," Peyton repeated a little louder.  
  


  
That got Haley's attention. "Really, what is it? Or maybe I should ask: who is it?"  
  


  
Peyton let out a small laugh; she was amused with Haley's sudden interest.  
  


  
She didn't say anything.   
  


  
"It's definitely a someone since you're not saying anything."  
  


  
Peyton playfully rolled her eyes. "Please don't go all Brooke on me. She may be my best friend, but I think I can only handle one of her."  
  


  
Haley laughed. "I think the world together can only handle one of Brooke. But are you gonna tell me?"  
  


  
"I was planning on telling you, that's why I came over to talk to you. After the game at the park yesterday, I got some thinking done."  
  


  
"And?" Haley pressed.  
  


  
"At first the whole Brooke and Lucas thing weirded me out, and I think on some level it still kinda does. But I wasn't thinking about Lucas last night or how much it hurt when he chose Brooke," Peyton began.  
  


  
"Then what was on your mind?" Haley asked.  
  


  
Peyton was about to answer when someone interrupted them.  
  


  
"Hey, ladies," he greeted.  
  


  
Haley was about ready to hit the voice. Turns out, the voice was her best friend...still, she wanted to get violent.  
  


  
"Nice timing," Haley muttered. She then faced Lucas, "Hey, I was starting to think you forgot about our little meeting."  
  


  
"Yes and no," Lucas admitted.  
  


  
Haley was about to ask questions, but then she saw Brooke not far behind from Lucas. "I get it," she said calmly.  
  


  
"What's going on?" Brooke butted in.  
  


  
Haley was the first to talk, and Peyton knew Haley spoke first so she (Peyton) could stay calm and collect herself. As she was trying to stay calm she saw a familiar figure in the distance. He was sitting at a table with his head on top of his books. She smiled at the site.  
  


  
"Not much, I was just saying 'hi' to Peyton and then I was gonna go look for Nathan," Haley replied first. She then tried to discretely nudge Peyton to bring her attention back from where ever it was.  
  


  
Peyton jumped when Haley nudged her. She still didn't have an excuse so she said, "I was just leaving, bye," and walked away to the figure that she saw.  
  


  
"What was that?" Luke asked Haley.  
  


  
"I'm not sure. Anyway, Lucas, you ready to go?" Haley asked.  
  


  
"Can I take a rain check? Brooke needs help with something and I promised her I'd be the one to help her."  
  


  
_And so the bullshit begins._ Haley didn't say anything. She gave him a disappointed look and was about to say something rude, but honest.  
  


  
"Haley," Nathan said before he kissed her forehead. "What's up?" he asked.  
  


  
"Nothing," Haley answered with bitterness. She quickly grabbed his hand and started walking, "Come on, let's get outta here."  
  
"Haley!" Lucas shouted after her. "Come on, Haley, it's not like that."  
  


  
But Haley didn't care, and she didn't turn back around to listen to him.  
  


  
"What was that all about?" Nathan asked, he knew school mornings were the time where Haley and Lucas usually catch up and talk.  
  


  
"What else? It's Lucas with Brooke."  
  


  
"They are dating, you know," Nathan tried to reason.  
  


  
"I know," Haley admitted. "It's just that I expected more from him. I don't know, maybe I was wrong, but it's just that when we started becoming whatever we were, I never spent any less time with him. I didn't leave him for you, and I didn't use you as an excuse to not spend time with him. And also, this is really idiotic of me, but I expected Brooke to understand the whole 'Lucas/Haley' friendship thing, like you do. You never made me feel like I had to choose between you and Lucas."  
  


  
"In other words you miss Lucas?" Nathan asked. He started to become worried that maybe Haley's heart wasn't in this relationship as much as his was.  
  


  
"I don't miss the old Lucas. If I said I did, then I'd also be saying I miss the old you, the old situations between you and Lucas. It just pisses me off how he was so against me dating, he was _mad_ at me for tutoring you, and here he goes gallivanting off."  
  


  
"And?" Nathan asked, knowing she wasn't spitting the whole truth.  
  


  
Haley sighed. "I can't keep a secret from you, can I?"  
  


  
Nathan laughed at her. "For me, that's a good thing. I'm thinking that with all this new free time you have had lately, I know when you're hiding something, or when you're lying, or when you're trying to be brave for me. So tell me what's really going on inside that head of yours.  
  


  
"Peyton," she answered.  
  


  
Nathan raised his eyebrows. "You were thinking about Peyton? Why, Haley James, I didn't know you were like that."  
  


  
Haley let out a sarcastic laugh. "Not funny. Peyton liked him, I mean she _really_ liked him. And she poured her heart out, and he just chose Brooke right in front of her face. I mean Peyton's a good person, and I was definitely rooting for her, I mean, Brooke?"  
  


  
"Maybe she's changed, I mean wouldn't you say I have?" Nathan asked, wanting Haley to believe in second chances.  
  


  
Haley rolled her eyes. "On their first date, they drank and made outside their bar. The night Peyton was over, he chose Brooke, and right after that they had a make-out session, and then there was a whip cream and condom incident in front of your own mother. I do believe those are some of Brooke's characteristics, even prior to ever noticing Lucas."  
  


  
"So that's why my mom asked me about my sex life the other day."  
  


  
"And you, you've come a long way, Nathan."  
  


  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  


  
The air was comfortable, it wasn't hot, but with a light jacket, or a sweater, the coolness felt comfortable.  
  


  
Peyton took her time toward the sleeping creature. She was planning on waking him up because the bell would ring when they least expected, but she felt bad for waking him.  
  


  
But she also wanted to talk to him, she needed to talk to him. More importantly, she needed to just be with him.  
  


  
She pulled a chair next to him and sat down.  
  


  
"The bell hasn't rang yet," he mumbled sleepily.  
  


  
Peyton giggled. "No, but it's about to.  
  


  
That voice...the voice that made him think dreamy thoughts. He slowly got up and looked at her.  
  


  
"Morning to you too," Peyton joked. "Long night?" she asked.  
  


  
"Longer than it normally was."  
  


  
"What happened? Is Jenny alright?" Peyton asked with concern.  
  


  
"Jenny is fine, for now. My parents are sick, and none of us want them around Jenny because she'll get sick. I found out they were sick, so I had to find a last minute babysitter, but before the sitter came, I went back in forth taking care of my parents and Jenny," Jake replied.  
  


  
"Sorry to hear that," Peyton said with genuine concern.  
  


  
They stared at each, but Jake's stare was slightly more intense. "Thanks for listening."  
  


  
There was a slight pause before Jake spoke again. "Was there something you wanted?"  
  


  
Peyton was about to make an excuse, but she thought, _what's the point?_  
  


  
"Can I be honest with you?" she asked, pacing herself.  
  


  
Jake was taken aback with her sudden change in attitude. "Sure."  
  


  
"This seems sort of weird, but at first I thought I was moving on too fast, I felt like I cheapened the way I felt, but that's not it," she babbled.  
  


  
"You're rambling again," Jake cut in.  
  


  
Peyton smiled and blushed. She took a deep breath, "Sorry."  
  


  
"No need to be, just talk in sentences I can understand."  
  


  
"Right," she agreed. "We all knew I liked Lucas, we all knew I liked him a lot."  
  


  
"I knew. I knew he also liked you, but then the next minute he and Brooke are all over each other," Jake finished.  
  


  
"And when that happened, I went through this short 'I hate my best friend and I hate boys phase.' But something happened."  
  


  
"And what's that?" Jake asked, interested in what she had to say, and also hoping that it had something to do with him.  
  


  
"You."  
  


  
  
  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
P.s. BROOKE IS NOT EVIL…JUST WAIT AND SEE!!!  
This is **EVAIL** signing out.


End file.
